Captain Luffy's Predicament
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Arlong has taken over Luffy's home instead and has forced Luffy to work with him. So long as Luffy behaves and he gets the information that is asked for his people don't have to pay larger amounts to stay alive. Will Luffy's friends be able to help him? Warning: Luffy may be a little out of character for a little bit. I don't own One Piece Eiichiro Oda does.
1. Where did Luffy go?

Luffy has finished his fight with Don Krieg and had finally convinced Sanji to join his crew so he was having a good day so far. He had Nami go in to the Baratie with a list of things he said were absolutely crucial for the trip, well she insisted after all knowing that Luffy was going to drive the cooks' absolutely nuts. Luffy made his way to the sleeping quarters where he planned on taking a rest when he saw something in the corner. Cocking his head to the side he listened to his more curious nature and ignored the danger alarm in his head. So he walked over to the folded piece of paper and saw the word 'Wanted' so he knew that it belonged to Johnny and Yusaku. He smiled and ran out to give it them. He was about to call out their names when he saw part of the picture and froze. 'No this can't be what I think it is.', was his panicked thought.

He quickly hid the paper behind his back when the two turned around, "Hey there big bro Luffy, what's up."

Putting on a big smile that he was known for he replied, "Nothing Johnny, I just can't wait for everyone to get here. This adventure is going to be so great."

Yusaku and Johnny laughed, "You are right about that, you don't mind if we tag along. We don't want to be a bother big bro."

Luffy shook his head and laughed out, "The more the merrier if you ask me. Nami said that it might take a while before everything is ready to get loaded so I am going to take a nap."

"You do that big bro Luffy, we got watch here.", Johnny said.

They turned back to each other and started talking again as Luffy rushed back to the sleeping quarters. He was about to pull out the wanted poster again when he heard a snore, he jumped and looked at Zoro dead asleep. He sighed with relief and pulled out the folded wanted poster again. His heart pounded in his chest and his hand shook slightly just seeing the part of the picture that was seen. 'That could be anyone's forehead right? It isn't his. It can't be. I don't want to go back. I don't have something good enough yet, not without…get them in trouble.' Luffy folded the poster more and put it in his pocket then he lay down and pretended to sleep, 'What do I have some defeated pirates captains and their crews…ummmm a defeated marine captain. I guess that is good I mean I do know what they can do. I guess now my only problem right now is, where is back?' Finally letting his mind rest his last thoughts were, 'Please don't be his poster, please. My life just started to get good and on the right track to where I want to go and do. I am going to give it too them after I wake up, that way I don't have to say any…who am I kidding he will know I am lying. I am so screwed if that is his poster.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy woke up to Usopp shaking him, "Hmmmm, what's going on?"

Usopp chuckled at his captain, "Everything is already loaded, we though you would like some sleep. You looked pretty out of it, but we are on the water right now. We wanted to know where you wanted to go next."

Luffy gave the long nosed crew man a big smile, "Why…to the Grand Line of course." He jumped out of his hammock and ran out to the docks, "To the Grand Line men." His crew smiled at him and got ready to sail to the Grand Line. Luffy was happily hanging around his crew causing all the ruckus that he could all his crew could do was watch him in joy. They truly felt happy when he was happy; he was certainly contagious with his joy. Later that night Luffy stood watch and looked at the folded wanted poster in his hands. Everyone one was in bed asleep and all he could do was stare at the paper in his hand. Finally with shaking hands he unfolded it to the first fold his eyes shook. 'Come on Luffy you can do this, don't let him make you afraid.' With a shaky breath he finally pulled the last fold down and gave a whimper, 'It is him, how could I be so stupid. I am never going to get away from him. I knew this happiness was never going to last why did I even try?'

Johnny and Yusaku came out earlier than the rest the next morning, "Hey big bro Luffy. You ok?"

"I found this in the men's sleeping quarters.", the captain said, his head was down and his voice was emotionless. "I think it is yours."

"There is our Arlong poster, thank you Luffy. This is good, we thought we lost it.", Yusaku said taking the poster.

"Hey could you two do me a favor?", Luffy asked, still not looking up.

The two looked at each other and then at the captain acting out of character, "Um, sure what do you need?"

"Tell them that I am sorry, I won't be going with them to the Grand Line. Can you do that?"

Johnny gave a weird look to the captain, "Ummm, why is one of the extra boats free?"

"You will tell them for me right?", Luffy said finally looking up. His eyes were as emotionless as his voice.

"Yea we can do that, but why won't you tell them?", Yusaku asked.

Luffy knocked them out and then replied, "Because I don't want them to follow me." He then reached out with his arm and dragged himself out to the free side boat. As he grabbed the paddles he looked at the Going Merry, "I'm sorry, but you have to stay out of this." He then paddled away as fast as he could and out of sight of the Going Merry with only one thing repeating in his head as he dropped any and all emotions from his face, 'Should you see my wanted poster you are too come back immediately with any information that you find. Then I will decide as to whether or not you can go out again.' One last tear fell down his face, 'If I could just find the right information then everything should be great, I am almost done. Maybe they will let me join them again, that would be great.'


	2. Finding Luffy

"Johnny! Yusaku! Wake up why are you sleeping outside of the sleeping quarters and on watch duty no less?", Usopp said shaking them up.

"Oh God my head.", Johnny said, sitting up.

"Oh…Hey where's Luffy?", Yusaku asked looking around. "He was the last thing we saw. What knocked us out?"

"We were about to ask you two the same thing? Luffy is no where on this ship, it is like he just vanished.", Nami said, the vanishing part being emphasized with her hands.

"One of the boat was free when we went to trade places with him last night and he gave us a message right before we were knocked out.", Yusaku said, rubbing his sore head. "Geez my head hurts."

"What? You were given a message before you were knocked out.", Sanji asked surprised. "That can only mean he knocked you out, there is no other explanation."

"I guess that does make sense why his voice was out of place.", Johnny said.

Zoro got in their faces, "What was the message?"

"He said to say that he is sorry he won't be joining you on the Grand Line.", Yusaku answered.

Nami looked at Sanji and Usopp, "Did Luffy act weird at all yesterday? I don't remember if he did."

Usopp shook his head, "Nope, he was just himself. Although his hand was in his pocket every now and then yesterday now that I think about it. That wasn't very Luffy like."

Johnny and Yusaku looked at each other and pull out one of their wanted posters and started to mess with it. "Other than that he acted like his usual silly self.", Zoro said looking at the two bounty hunters folding one of their wanted posters. "What are you two doing?"

"We never fold our wanted posters yet this one if folded to the point that it would fit into big bro Luffy's pocket.", Johnny said, holding up the folded wanted poster.

"And when he handed it to us last night his voice was strangely flat and emotionless.", Yusaku added.

Nami stepped in, "Wait a minuet, so yesterday he did ask me where he could find Dawn Island." Johnny and Yusaku blanched in horror, "After I showed him I asked him why and he told me he headed about it and was curious if we would come across it. I told him it was the opposite direction of where we wanted to go, though he didn't seem too bummed about it."

"So he asks for directions, has a poster in his pocket all day yesterday only to return it the very next morning, and he is now gone.", Zoro summed up and looked at the bounty hunters. "Who was on that poster and why did you freak out when you heard the name Dawn Island?"

"Dawn Island is where one of the pirates known as fishmen have conquered, they are called the Arlong Pirates. Even worse that was the very poster that was in Luffy's pocket, the pirate Arlong's wanted poster.", Yusaku explained.

"What does this have to do with Luffy?", Nami asked. "And what are fishmen?"

"We have no idea why Luffy would ask about Dawn Island nor why it is important but what I can tell you is that is the one place you do not want to visit.", Johnny said. The two explained what fishmen looked like the best they could and as much about them as possible.

Zoro looked out to sea, "What direction was that small ship facing?"

Yusaku pointed, "That way, the opposite of where we are headed."

"Then that is where we go, Usopp change course we are going after Luffy.", Zoro commanded.

Usopp nodded and ran to the shifting room as Nami looked at Zoro, "Are you sure that is a good idea. There are fishmen in that direction and Luffy left us remember."

"I don't care; Luffy would go after anyone of us so we must do the same. What ever trouble Luffy is in I am going to get him out of it. I don't know what is going on and I intend to find out why Luffy just ran from us.", Zoro said.

"Your right, let's go get him back.", Nami agreed.

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy landed away from Arlong Park and walked to the gates as slowly as he could. The entire way there he took deep breaths. When he finally got there to the back gate he watched as a couple of young boys looked up and told him to get out of the way. He just blinked and stared at them board, "Didn't you hear us get out of our way these fishmen need to pay."

"No I heard you, and you are being stupid do you want to die?", Luffy said in an emotionless voice.

"You are one of them aren't you?", the first boy asked, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yea, so what? You have a problem with that?", Luffy regrettably growled out defensively, a guilty pang in his chest. "Why don't you just get lost.", Luffy growled out and pushed the boys away. "If you can't stand up to me there is no way you can beat them." Luffy then stretched out his arm and grabbed onto the top of the building and flung himself to the top.

He was about to slide down to the back when he heard, "Hey Luffy is home, welcome back."

Without emotion the rubber teen looked over his shoulder and down at the fishmen that were looking at him. A shark one came into view, "You thought you could just sneak right in didn't you? You sly little devil."

The teen finally looked away and answered, "I just wanted time to write down everything down that's all. I figured it would be the best way not to be bothered." He then slid down the back of the building and out of their sight.

Arlong chuckled, "What a reliable kid, I did well when I took him in." Arlong and the fishmen all laughed.

Luffy sat on the roof on the other side and tried to get his breathing down slower. 'Damn, I wish he didn't see me. Then I could just leave the information and leave again, now I can't because he saw me.' He finally jumped down and went into his room, 'He is using me and I know it. This sucks; because he knows I know it too.' He pulled out paper and a pen to write down what he knew about keep as little information about his dream crew out as much as he could but just putting enough in so that he wasn't lying. He has had a lot of practice over eight years. When he finished he just sat there dreading going out of his 'room'. After several minuets he finally got up and headed outside right to Arlong, "Here."

"Ahhh, thank you Luffy. What do you think was the most important information?", Arlong asked, as he took the folded paper from the rubber teen.

Luffy sighed, "The over baring marine captain, he was kind of an ass to his men.", Luffy answered emotionlessly before walking out of Arlong Park.

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

"So this is Dawn Island hu?", Usopp asked looking around

"Look there is the missing boat.", Nami said, pointing out the boat. "Why is it tied so far away from Arlong park?"

"Maybe Luffy doesn't want it found by the others in the village.", Johnny tried.

"Yea, I don't think that is it.", Zoro said.

"You know maybe that wasn't the real Luffy we were seeing, what if he is actually part of Arlong's crew. I have heard that they have an information gatherer in their crew, what if Luffy is that info broker?", Yusaku suggested.

Nami looked at him accusingly, "How dare you, Luffy has been nothing but nice to you."

"Even if Luffy is their info broker I have no doubt in my mind that the Luffy we met is the real Luffy. I bet the Luffy we meet here is the fake Luffy if the situation is as bad as it seems.", Zoro said with confidence.

Nami and Usopp looked at Zoro confused, Nami asked, "You sound like you have an idea of what is going on, so what is it?"

"I am not saying yet, not until I know for a fact that is what it is.", Zoro replied. 'Luffy just what have you gotten into? What is so bad that you left us to protect us? What are you really running from?'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy walked into Foosha Village he looked up and smiled at the people, "Hey guys I am back." Everyone walked back into their homes and Luffy frowned and walked into the bar looking at Makino.

"It seems your reputation still precedes you.", Makino said handing him a glass of water.

Luffy gave her a small smile to which she smiled back, "Yea, but it is worth it. One day I am going to free this place and then I am going to kick Arlong's ass for his last payment."

The rubber boy sighed and rested his head on his folded arms causing Makino to look at him worried, "Luffy are you ok?"

"I just hope that they don't follow me.", Luffy groaned out pitifully lifting his head and grabbed his glass of water. Luffy was about to take a drink when Hatchan came running into the bar looking for him, "Ummm, yes."

"Arlong wishes to see you, we have a prisoner that claims he knows.", the octopus man said a little out of breath.

Luffy made a face, 'Oh no, please tell me they didn't.' He got up and drank the water before following the fishman out.

Makino cocked her head to the side, 'Who is he talking about?'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Earlier

"Oh crap run.", Usopp yelled as they ran into the forest away from the fishmen. When Nami, Sanji, Usopp got to a safe place they stopped and took a breath, "Ummm, where is Zoro?"

Now

Zoro sat in front of Arlong completely calm even though both his feet and hands were tied. "So you human scum think you can fight me how sad to think that, humans are such fools."

"I sure hope you don't mean me Arlong.", Luffy said in a flat voice.

Arlong looked at Luffy as he walked up to him, "Oh no, you are a special one. You are nothing like the rest of your weak kind."

Luffy barely held his face when Zoro looked at him, "You rubber idiot what the hell is going on?"

Luffy snorted and leveled a blank stare at the bound man, "I can't believe you followed me, you are an idiot."

"Ahhh, so you do know this man.", Arlong asked, with a smile on his face.

The rubber teen looked at Zoro when he stood next to Arlong, "He is some guy I tricked into joining a fake crew, the one from the report I wrote. I am actually surprised that he followed me. Let me guess the others followed you here as well?"

Zoro looked closely at Luffy's eyes while yes the younger was good at hiding his true emotions there was still a glimmer of the real Luffy inside including the hope that he had no idea was there when he first met him. "As far as I am aware of no, I took off to get you alone. I owed you that at least after the jam you got me out of."

Arlong laughed and patted Luffy on the shoulder, "You are a reliable as I remember you to be, all those months on the water did nothing to who you are. Your acting skills have gotten better even." The other fishmen laughed as well, while Luffy cracked a smile.

"So what should we…", Arlong started but the green haired man launched himself into the water.

"Did he really just do that?", one fishman asked.

"He can't even swim tied up like that, he just committed suicide.", another one commented.

Luffy watched with shock clearly written on his face while all the fishmen laughed, with a frustrated growl the rubber boy sent one of his arms into the water and pulled the swordsman out of the water and slammed him to the ground. The burnet glared at the green haired one smiling at him even though he was still trying to catch his breath from his landing, "Did Luffy just save him? Why would he do that? Is he friends with him?" was heard from around them.

"Yea Luffy why did you save me, I thought you didn't care.", the challenge was clearly seen in the swordsman eyes.

"I don't, Arlong was giving me the choice you _don't_ get to make that for me.", Luffy growled out and punch the bound man in the stomach.

Zoro groaned in pain and smiled, 'Damn I didn't think he could hit so hard. No wonder his opponents go flying when he hits at full force. So he does care, otherwise he would have hit my wound and not just to the side of it.'

"So you didn't let him make the choice for you what do you want to happen to him?", Arlong asked with a smile, as Luffy's arm came back to him.

Without looking at anyone Luffy turned and walked off, "Put him in the one of the side rooms, I will take care of him when I calm down. I don't want it to end too quickly."

"Oh and Luffy?", Arlong said.

Luffy stopped and looked at him, "I left a request on your desk." The rubber boy nodded and continued to walk off.


	3. The Strawhat Pirates Cause Problems

Alrighty ya'll so here is the next chapter, but before we get to that a reader has made it clear that I have a plot hole that I did not notice. Thank you Frog Guy for pointing this out to me. To clear this confusion up here we are: 1) I will not be adding in Ace into this story, so as not to confuse the readers who have not met him yet 2) the reason for Luffy's…cooperation will be explained in the next chapter Luffy's past (I know I can be so original, lol), I just hope I explain it better than I have in my head.

So anywho on to the story, and once again thank you Frog Guy for your catch.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Luffy looked at the request on his desk, "The file on the Marines movements…where did I leave that? And how did he know I had it, I never said anything about it?" He sat there and thought his mind almost going back to the past accidentally. "Where did I put it?" He got up and walked over to tell Arlong he couldn't remember at the moment only to pause when and several fishmen were not there he looked at the others, "Where did Arlong go?"

"Ah he went to Foosha Village there is some unwanted people on this island." One of the fishman replied.

Luffy blinked, "Unwanted…how many?"

Another fishman shrugged his shoulders, "No amount was said, although we did here about one having a really long nose."

Luffy barely stopped himself from slapping his face, instead his eyebrow twitched. "What is wrong Luffy? You aren't worried about the intruders are you?" The first fishman asked.

Luffy shook his head, "Where did you put the prisoner? He lied to us."

The fishmen laughed and pointed to the direction, "Room 13."

The rubber teen stormed off in that direction. When he got to the door he slammed the door close and glared at Zoro. The green haired man looked up and smiled, "Finally come to finish me off?"

Luffy picked him up by his shirt and slammed Zoro into the wall behind him, "You lied to me, they came here with you. If you all had wanted to live you were better off _not_ following me." He pulled out a knife causing Zoro to tense slightly but he was surprised when he was cut free. The rubber teen dropped him roughly and walked out throwing in his sword Luffy growled out lowly, "Get the hell out of here and don't come back." Then Luffy was gone.

Zoro looked at his sword on the ground and then at his now freed hands and legs, 'That was weird, Luffy is worried. More so than usual. Just what is going on here and what is going on with you Luffy?'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy left to find Hatchan, "Hatchan." The octopus looked at him, "I need to go to Foosha Village and tell Arlong something. About the request he left on my desk."

"Oh of course Luffy hop right in I will get you there in no time." Hatchan replied. Luffy got into the big pot and leaned against the side and sighed, "So is anything the matter?"

"I just don't know how he is going to react when I tell him I don't remember where I put what he was asking from me, that is all.", Luffy replied, out of all the fishmen Hatchan was his favorite.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I am sure that Arlong would understand.", Hatchan comforted, looking back to catch Luffy's smile. When they got there Hatchan looked back, "Remember don't sweat it."

"Yea ok." Luffy ran to find Arlong. When he did find him Luffy immediately went into action and worked on containing Arlong from destroying his hometown. The other fishmen looked gratefully at Luffy before they dragged him away. When they were far enough away Luffy jumped off of Arlong and asked, "What happened?"

"The long nosed guy happened, shot at Arlong with a sling shot and pretty much proclaimed that he was better than him." Kuroobi explained.

"Great now they are causing trouble here." Luffy groaned out.

"What do you mean?" Kuroobi asked, giving Luffy a suspicious eye.

Luffy glared at the suspecting fishman, "I will have you know that crew that I mentioned was what I was talking about. I meant causing trouble for _us_. What the hell gave you the idea that I meant anything else?"

Arlong put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, "Kuroobi, please don't suspect our info broker. He has been loyal and he had done nothing to disprove this. Now make sure that long nose is found lets get back to Arlong Park."

Luffy followed them back to Arlong Park and along with the fishmen his jaw dropped, 'Oh no, Zoro didn't.'

"Who did this to you?" Arlong asked one of his brothers.

"The green haired swordsman, all by himself.", the fishman replied.

Arlong looked at Luffy, "I thought you said you would take care of him." Luffy looked as surprised as Arlong.

"No I did, or I thought I did at least. He was out cold when I left him." Luffy explained. 'Damn please fall for it.'

"I believe you, he must have played you." Arlong said, sitting down in his chair. "How badly?"

Luffy scratched the back of his head, "Well he was like I said he was out. I guess it was a dumb idea to cut the ropes part way threw the beating."

"I see, how about that request." Arlong asked.

Luffy closed his eyes and preyed, "I…I can't remember where I put it. I'm sorry."

Arlong gave a low laugh, "Don't worry about it, how about you go take a nap before you do one of you random ones."

"Yea I think I will." Luffy said launching himself to the top of Arlong Park and going in threw his window. The rubber teen lay down on his bed, 'Why Zoro, why didn't you just leave?' About half an hour later Luffy was woken from his sleep by Kuroobi and shot up, "What?"

The fishman chuckled and sat on the side of the bed, "Hey I wanted to apologize for accusing you earlier."

Luffy shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "It's ok, don't worry about it."

Kuroobi stood up and helped Luffy as well, "Arlong also wants to see you, and we found the long nose. Says he knows ya, care to prove him wrong?" Luffy sighed and face palmed causing the fishman to cock an eyebrow confused by Luffy's behavior, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I am just tired of dealing with these people." Luffy replied following a chuckling Kuroobi. 'Damn, why won't they just leave like I asked them too?'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy stared at Usopp with a blank stare that kind of scared Usopp a little bit, "Ummm, Luffy why are you looking at me like that? We came to get you back."

The fishmen laughed out loud hearing this statement causing Luffy to roll his eyes, thankfully the fishmen took it as directed to the human at Arlong's feet. "What make you think I want to be with you all? I may not have a mark of the Arlong Pirates but I am their info broker." Luffy said in a flat voice that Usopp was not used to hearing.

"But Luffy you said you were going to be the King of the Pirates." Usopp said before he could stop himself.

Luffy and the fishmen all started laughing, "I just said that to get you idiots to follow me, I had to get the information somehow and I can't do that getting lost at sea." The rubber teen grabbed the knife offered from Arlong and approached Usopp as the long nose was aloud up.

Usopp tried to run but Luffy jumped in his way and he was shocked when he heard the knife cut through skin. The long nosed teen chocked, "But why Luffy I thought we were your friends?" Usopp then fell into the water and out of the fishmen's view.

Luffy handed the knife to Arlong and thought, 'I don't have any friends, because friendship doesn't exist for me.' Luffy then walked away clinching his bloody hand as he went up the stairs.

Yusaku and Johnny stood at the gate as they trembled their only thoughts being, 'Big bro Luffy killed Usopp.'


	4. Luffy's Past

Arighty ya'll here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Here you will, as the title suggests, learn about Luffy's history.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Zoro, Nami and Sanji were walking down the road when Yusaku and Johnny ran up to them. They both had tears in there eyes. "What the hell happened? Where is Usopp?"

Johnny looked at Zoro, "It's Usopp, he is dead."

They all looked shocked and Nami asked, "What do you mean, is Luffy ok then?"

They two cried harder as Yusaku said, "Th…that's just it big bro Luffy was the one who did it. He killed Usopp."

Zoro looked at the two, "That's a lie, Luffy doesn't do that. Luffy doesn't kill."

"We saw it with our own eyes, Zoro we saw it." The two tried to persuade Zoro but he just glared at them.

Luffy walked into their view Nami's question had him stop and look at them with blank eyes, "Is it true Luffy did you kill Usopp?"

"Yea, so what." Luffy suddenly glared at them, "And if you know what is good for you will leave before I kill you all too."

Nami walked back in fear and Sanji steeped in front of her, "We came to get you Luffy, and bring you back to the Going Merry. Why are you acting like this?"

"Maybe because I don't want you all here, so leave before I do something about it." Luffy growled out, before he ran off. "So leave!"

Nami held her hand out, "Luffy."

"Don't listen to him guys because Zoro is right guys he doesn't kill." Said a voice that surprised everyone.

They turned and looked the voice as Zoro said, "I knew it."

opopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy curled against Makino after crying himself to sleep. The woman pet the child's hair, 'Now I see, all of this pain and suffering that he is going through. Because they are here he is struggling. You poor child.' She walked out of the house and just looked at it, 'Oh Archi, if only you and Rea were here now. You could see how well Luffy has grown maybe you two would know how to stop him from crying. He is in so much pain right now.'

She walked back to Party's Bar, "Thank you Brayon I appreciate you taking over."

The guy looked at her, "How is he?"

Makino sighed, "He cried, he is in pain. I don't know what to do."

Brayon walked up to her, "Hey keep up with what you are doing and he will get through it."

Makino didn't have to wait too long before the next customers walked in, "Hello how can I help you?" When she looked up she faultered.

"We are trying to find Luffy; do you know where we could find him?" The young girl asked.

"I…I will not tell you where he is. I am going to have to ask you to leave town."

The green haired swordsman looked at her, "We are not leaving without Luffy, now tell me what the hell is going on."

"Will you leave if I tell you?" The swordsman gave a look, "I didn't think so." She looked down, "It is so hard to remember…" The crew took their seats and listened.

_Flashback_

_An eleven year old Luffy ran around the people of his village giggling as he ran from the guy from the apple stand as fast as his little legs could carry him, "Luffy get back here you little rat I have better things to do than chase you around all day."_

_Everyone around them laughed as the apple stand owner ran after the child with a huge smile on his face, everyone knew that Luffy was just messing with the owner as did the owner himself. "Hey put me down.", the rubber boy laughed as he was picked up by his waist. _

_ "__Ah ha, got you little rascal. Do you want to help or not?", the man smiled at Luffy as he took the apple away form the child._

_The eleven year old boy looked at him excited, "You really mean it?"_

_The stand owner laughed and carried the boy back to his apple stand, "Every time kid, now stop stealing my apples you brat."_

_Luffy laughed and wiggled out of the owners arms before he followed him, "Come on they are waiting."_

_The owner laughed as the boy dragged him back to the stand, "Alright alright, we will get there just calm down." This was Luffy's typical day, he picked someone to mess with and in turn they let him help till he got board and bothered someone else till he got picked up by his grandfather and taken home. Everyone loved Luffy and his ever energetic child energy that never seemed to cease. _

_At the end of Luffy's day that day he was in Party's Bar talking to Makino, "One day I am going to be the pirate king and I am going to be the best king there ever was."_

_Makino laughed, "I am sure you will, just don't let Archi hear that. You know how he gets when you talk like that."_

_Luffy laughed, "I already told him, that is why I am out here." _

_Makino smiled at the boy, "Are you running away from punishment again?"_

_The boy shook his head with a big Luffy smile on his face, "No, he kicked me out of the house. Said I was being a brat. He was smiling when he said it." _

_ "__Well I am about to close up do you want to help or head strait home?", Makino asked. _

_ "__I will help, then you can walk me home.", Luffy said jumping off the bar stool._

_Makino laughed, as did everyone else, as the energetic rubber boy ran around town. 'I am so glad that he is so happy, he just makes everyone's day when he smiles. One smile from him and your day has just been made.' "Alright Luffy you house is this way.", she said guiding the eleven year old boy the opposite direction he was going. Unfortunately for Foosha Village this was their last day of true freedom._

_The next day Luffy dragged both Archi and Rea, these were the people who had taken Luffy in and gave him home. They were the closest thing to parents that the boy ever knew. Archi was a man with short brown hair and blue eyes and Rea was his beautiful wife with long black hair and light brown eyes. They truly adored Luffy more than anyone else. Archi had his marines hat on that nearly flew off when Luffy took off running. "You little brat you can't run from me." Archi said taking off after the boy. _

_Rea sat next to the apple stand guy, "So Brayon, how has he been out here. Staying out of trouble." _

_Brayon burst out laughing, "Please that boy spells trouble." Rea giggled with him in agreement, "But in all honesty it isn't the kind of trouble that we can't handle, or you for that matter as you two took him in. I swear he has had more energy the last two years now that he lives there." _

_Rea giggled, "Well all he needed was a little love and care. That boy had everything else he needed, including his dream." Archi dropped both his hat and the straw hat on Rea's lap before he pinned the rubber boy to the ground tickling him. The people in the vicinity started laughing when Luffy did. _

_"__Well well well, what do we have here?"_

_Archi and the rest of the town looked at the new arrivals, "Fishmen." Archi pulled on his marines hat and unsheathed his sword, "Rea, get Luffy home I don't want him to see this." _

_Rea pulled Luffy into her arms as Archi put the straw hat on Luffy's head, "Archi what is going on?" _

_"__Luffy go with Rea, she will keep you safe. Brayon please keep them safe." Archi pleaded. _

_The large man got up from the apple stand and pick Luffy up and ran off with Rea. When they got to the house Brayon looked at Rea, "Where did Archi put that file we need to put it somewhere else?" Luffy about ran outside when he heard screaming but Brayon grabbed him, "No Luffy stay away from the door." _

_Luffy looked at him with large eyes, "Bu…but Archi was out there." _

_"__I know Luffy but you are safer in here away from those fishmen." _

_Rea ran back into the room, "Here it is Brayon."_

_Brayon took the file and put it in Luffy's hands, "Luffy this is really important, hide this file and don't ever tell anyone where it is. You have to trust me." _

_Luffy looked confused, "Please baby, do as he says." The rubber boy hesitated but then ran off into the large house. "Do you really think that it was a good idea to give Luffy that task?" _

_"__We had to give him something to do, he almost ran out to help Archi." Brayon replied pulling Rea into a hug. _

_Rea thought quickly and grabbed some paper and a file holder and threw it into the fire just in time for Luffy to come back and the fishmen to knock down the front door. "Ahhh, look Kuroobi the bitch burned it." This was said by shark looking man._

_Brayon quickly grabbed Luffy before he could charge at the fishman, "You take that back. Rea is not a bitch." _

_"__No Luffy it is ok." Rea said, "Yes I did burn it, now you can't have it and my husband dies with the very information you seek Arlong." _

_Arlong got in Rea's face Luffy started to get scared, "NO Rea!" _

_The fishman looked at the woman impressed, "You really want you son to watch as you die for you insolence. While the rest of you town has to pay to stay alive." _

_"__You stupid fishman leave Rea alone." Luffy screamed out before Brayon could cover his mouth._

_"__Luffy stop provoking them." Brayon went to take Luffy upstairs by a fishman was in the way. "He is just a child he doesn't need to see this." _

_"__And you would just let her die?" Arlong laughed as well as the fishman in the house. _

_Brayon grinded his teeth, "They would rather Luffy live and I know that."_

_Arlong burst out laughing, "How cute." Luffy glared at him and stuck his tongue at him. _

_The shark man then stabbed the woman without warning. Luffy had tears come to his eyes as he screamed, "REA!" Brayon got angry and put Luffy down and charged the fishman leader. He didn't get very far when one of Arlong's crew slammed into him. Luffy stood there shocked as Brayon got beat up. Arlong walked over to give the final blow when Luffy jumped in his way, "Leave him alone." Luffy's arm stretched out and punched Arlong threw a wall. Luffy knelt next to the fallen guy, "Brayon are you ok?" _

_The man looked at him, "Luffy run." _

_Luffy was confused, "Why?" He yelped when Arlong picked him up, "Put me down you big bully." _

_"__A devil fruit user hu?" Arlong laughed, "You will be quite useful." _

_"__I won't do anything for you put me down, stupid fishman." _

_Brayon tried to get up to help Luffy but was too weak, "No Luffy." _

_As Arlong walked away with his crew, the money, and Luffy screaming. "Brayon! Let me go, let me go." _

_End Flashback_

Makino looked down crying, "We were going to go after him, but he came back not too long later claiming that he had willingly joined the Arlong pirates but the boy we all loved and knew was gone and replaced with the blank Luffy we know now."

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

So I know I rushed a few scenes but I really wanted to get to Luffy's past sorry. So anyway until next time.


	5. Problems Get Worse

Ok so the next chapter for you all who want to know more. I am first going to thank phonenix for show such enthusiasm for the story. You seriously made my day when I read you review.

On to the story.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Usopp stood up and yelped out in surprise, "You have got to be kidding, he willing joined them. But why did he let me live if…oh that is what he meant."

The rest of the Strawhat Pirates watched as the long nosed one sat down. "What do you mean? On top of that how is it you are not injured?"

"Oh well Luffy made it look like he killed me, he stabbed himself in the hand. The same hand he had hurt when punching Don Krieg's cloak. I didn't know why but I was distracted when I hear him say that he was close. And asking why we were causing problems when he was so close."

"Close? Close to what?" Nami asked turning to Makino.

"I am sorry but I don't know why Luffy is working for Arlong, we never found out because everyone is so mad at him." Makino answered turning away to hide her tears. 'Please fall for the lie.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy woke up and sat up suddenly, "I remember now. I now remember where I hid it."

The rubber teen looked at his front door shocked as a Marine captain said, "That is good; now take to me the file."

Brayon looked at the captain shocked, "Wait what file? He never said it was a file."

_Earlier_

"Are you the ex-marine lieutenant that lives on this island named Brayon?"

Said man looked up, "Yea that is me, how can I help you?"

The marine talking to Brayon looked kind of like a rat and he got a bad feeling about him. "I need you to take me where I will find Luffy."

The big man gave the marine captain a strange look, "I'm sorry but what do you need Luffy for?"

The captain chuckled to himself, "That is none of your concern. Have you forgotten that a captain's business is their own?"

The ex-lieutenant sighed, 'Man I hate captains like him.' "Fine I will take you too him."

_Now _

"And like I said what is my business is not your concern." The rat captain commented still looking directly at a shocked Luffy.

"Wait a minuet, Arlong is on this island. Shouldn't you be going after him? He is a wanted pirate." Luffy growled out, starting to have anger grow in his chest.

"At this point in time he is not of my concern when you have a file that is very important to the marines. We can't just let that kind of information get into the wrong hands. Go search the house." The marine captain ordered. The marines that were with him started to go about the house.

Luffy growled under his breath, "Get out of my house!"

The captain smiled, "Sorry but till we have that file no we will not."

"Found it captain!"

"Arlong won't let you get away with this." Luffy angrily said getting up to fight the rat captain.

Said captain chuckled, "Who do you think sent me to get it?"

Luffy's jaw dropped and he went still. "What?"

The captain took the file and walked out with the file, "You heard me."

Luffy stood their in complete shock, 'Wait then that means he never meant to keep up his end of the deal.'

_Flashback_

_A eleven year old Luffy stood in front of Arlong with a childish glare. "I am going to make you a deal boy." _

_"I don't want to be with you let me go home!" Luffy yelled out trying to get around the fishman. Arlong quickly grabbed the child and dropped him on the bed, "LET ME GO HOME!" _

_The shark fishman chuckled, "You see you going home is what the deal is about." _

_"I don't want a deal I just want to go home." Luffy looked away stubbornly. _

_"So you would rather me pull them in here one by one and kill them in front of you when they can't pay the prices I have set instead of making a deal with me to spare their lives." _

_Luffy looked up startled before he glared again, "You are lying you monster!" _

_"Really I wouldn't? I will have you know that whole villages have died because of because they couldn't pay up. Do you really think I won't kill them when they can't pay try me again." Arlong said with a serious face kneeling in front of the child on the bed. _

_"You try that and I will kill you." _

_"Then how soon do you think you can kill me? How many of your loved ones do you think will be alive when you succeed? There is only one of you and my crew and me. Exactly how quick do you think you can kill me before you can finally be home and with the possibility of the remaining population of this island? Tell me." _

_Luffy stared at the fishman in shock, 'I…I didn't think about that. Everyone that survived would hate me.' He looked down in fear. _

_"Now that you see the scenario here is the deal." Arlong said tilting the child's head up. _

_End Flashback_

Nami and the rest of the crew where in shock when they heard, "Hey Luffy calm down!" They and Makino ran outside to see what the commotions was about.

"No let me go he needs to die." Luffy growled out trying to pull his wrist out from Brayon's grasp.

Zoro walked up to the struggling rubber teen, "Hey Luffy you want to tell me what is going on?"

The green haired swordsman took a steep back when Luffy gave him a look of pure anger, "This is none of your business. Let me go Brayon you are hurting me." The ex-marine let go of Luffy forgetting that he didn't grab Luffy's right wrist. Before the man could realize his mistake a straw hat was in his hands and Luffy was gone.

"Oh crap this is not going to be good."

"What happened? What made Luffy so angry? I have never seen him so mad." Zoro asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We just found out that Luffy has been being used this entire time without the hope of him ever leaving Arlong's Crew. Arlong never intended to honor the agreement between them."

The Strawhat Pirates blinked in shock. "Ok what was the agreement?"

Brayon looked at Usopp, "From what we could tell he is the only reason our payments are so low. If someone is unable to pay then the people on the island will get killed. I can only assume that our lives were being hung over his head. We also noticed that every time he came back he always had some form of folder with him, likely with information."

"So let me get this strait." Nami said shaking her head, "So long as Luffy gathered information and stayed with Arlong and his crew you guys paid less and you stayed alive."

The man nodded, "That is what we figured out anyway. He never told us why he joined the crew so we had to figure it out ourselves. We kept it from him that we knew so he didn't have more stress on him."

Zoro asked, "So where was he headed when you were going to stop him?"

The man sighed, "He was going to kill Arlong. He is so furious that he isn't thinking strait either he is going to die or we will."

Usopp stepped up, "Wait…so he is going to face the fishmen by himself!?"

Makino sighed and her head dropped, "He didn't say anything but I don't doubt it. When he left for as long as he did we really hoped he had decided to stay away and be happy. Like how you guys made him apparently."

Zoro smiled, "Well then how about we go help Luffy out."

Brayon and Makino looked at him shocked, "Wait you are aware that these are fishmen we are talking about?"

"Ha, give us fishmen, devil fruit users, or super strong pirates we will get out of it alive like we have so far. If we die then so be it, why should we worry about it?" Zoro said, as Nami, Sanji, and a shaking Usopp nodded.

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Arlong and the rest of the fishmen looked at the rubber teen as the stormed in, "Ah if it isn't our trusty…"

Luffy leveled his angry gaze on the fishman captain, "You lied to me you bastard."

"What are you talking about?"

"You sent that rat captain to take away the only way I had out." The teen was barely controlling his anger.

Arlong chuckled, "I have done no such thing. Where is your proof? Did you find the file?"

"This is bull shit; I can't believe you went back on your deal."

"Like I have said I have done no such…" Arlong was suddenly punch right of his chair. "You are treading on thin ice."

"I may not have been able to defend myself or my family when I was younger but I sure can now. You are going to pay Arlong."


	6. The Challenge to Arlong

Ok here is the next chapter for all of my faithful readers. Please forgive me on the time it is taking to update this is a lot going on and there are just times I just want me time. I just now figuring out how to balance it all. Also a warning to you all I am going to get a job at some point so the updates will be when ever I can. I promise all of you that I don't start something I don't plan on finishing.

Anyways on to the story.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Arlong burst out laughing and got up, "And you know think you can do that now?"

Luffy glared, "You used me. You forced me to join you with a deal that you didn't plan on keeping. I am going to make you pay for ever thinking you could keep me."

"Really? Again how many people do you think you can save?" Arlong said going back over to his chair. Before he could reach it the chair shattered, "Was that a mature thing to do."

"At this point I am not worried about being mature. All I want to do I kick your ass." Luffy said going to throw a punch only to get his fist caught by Kuroobi and thrown to a wall behind him.

Before he made contact he was caught but Zoro. "Don't know about you captain but that is a lot of fishmen to take on by yourself."

Luffy looked up at him shocked, "Zoro…what are you doing here?"

The swordsman smiled, "Doing what a first mate should fighting along side my captain."

Luffy would have replied but Arlong beat him to it, "He only formed that crew to get the information that I needed."

Zoro burst out laughing, "If that is true then he would have created more crews then just us. By the way he acted around us we are defiantly his first crew. He didn't form us to use us. I think he formed us as a crew to be his very own you are just in the way of his dream."

Sanji spoke up from behind the green haired swordsman, "Besides you just made asses of yourself's by doing what you did. You never go back on your word when you make a deal. At least Luffy never lost that when he promised us we were going to the Grand Line. I bet he even planned on finding us afterward to keep it too."

"Ha then you don't know Luffy at all."

The Strawhat pirates, minus Luffy, burst out laughing as Nami said, "Sorry but I think you got it all wrong. It is you who doesn't know Luffy at least with us he smiled and had fun." Zoro helped the rubber captain to his feet, "That is who he really is. Besides if he didn't care he wouldn't have tried to loose us instead of trying to keep us out of his problems."

The fishmen looked at Luffy in shock when Kuroobi made the connection, "Wait a minuet you are the one that set the swordsman free and you faked long noses death."

Arlong chuckled, "Now I see. You do care for everybody and here I was beginning to think you started to not to care. You are a better actor than I played you for, well done."

Luffy growled, "I don't want your congrats I want you to either leave or me kick your ass off this island." He would have lunged but Zoro gently held him back.

"That isn't going to happen Luffy because now that I know you care you now have a reason to do everything to make sure that you either keep the people of the island alive or you die with them." Arlong said causing the rubber captain's eyes to harden, "However you crew will die either way they have to be used as an example."

"I have already made my choice so keep you deal I want you off my home island. I don't care how many of you crew I have to deal with to kill you." Luffy growled out gently pulling out of the green haired swordsman grasp.

Arlong shook his head, "You didn't even give yourself time to think about it."

"I don't need to think about it I made my decision years ago when you forced me to join you. I just didn't say anything. In fact when you set me free I planned on forcing you off my home land." The Straw hat crew looked at Luffy shocked.

Nami was the first to ask what was on their minds, "You planned that and you managed to keep it yourself!?"

Finally the Luffy the Straw hat's knew but the Arlong crew didn't know came out. He pouted as he turned to his crew, "Just because I am a hyper child doesn't mean I can't plan things."

'I can't believe it! He managed to hide a lot more from me than I thought he was able to. Very impressive.' Arlong thought to himself. "Sorry Luffy but I am not letting you go anywhere. You will stay a part of my crew."

Luffy turned and yelled, "No I am not. I am going to kick your ass off my island and I will become King of the Pirates. So I refuse to submit to you anymore. I am done being you errand boy."

Arlong would have tried harder to convince the teen to think about only to stop, 'I see there is no way he will stay. What a pity and such a waist of talent.' He shook his head, "What a waist of talent. You three know what to do."

Luffy glared at him, "About time you realized, stupid fishcaptain."

Zoro stopped Luffy before he could lunge, "Allow us to clear the way for you captain. Nami, get the villagers to safety."

"I will leave you boys to handle fishyies here." Nami replied and ran off to do what Zoro requested.

Luffy looked at him shocked, "But this is…"

"No buts Luffy!" The rubber teen looked at his first still in shock. Zoro smiled at him, "You are our captain, so your fight is ours." Not letting their Captain speak Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro steeped forward in front of him. "I get octopus man so get someone else you two."

Arlong burst out laughing, "You puny humans think you can beat us."

Zoro laughed, "Listen to yourself forgetting who defeated the rest of your crew while you left the place unattended."

Hatchan turned a furious eye to the swords man, "I have a bone to pick with you. You tricked me."

The green haired swords man smirked and turned to his two 'little brothers'. "Hey let me have your swords then go help Nami." Zoro proceeded to untie the bandana from his arm and tie it onto his head.

"Sure thing big bro." The two threw their swords in his direction and ran off to help their big sis.

Hatchan looked confused till Zoro placed the hilt of his own sword in between his teeth and caught the other two, "So you up to fight still?"

"Wait isn't the three style technique…then that means…."

Kuroobi and the other two looked at the swordsman shocked, "That's right fellas, I am Rowanowa (?) Zoro."

Kuroobi went to attack Zoro when he got a vicious kick to the face and was sent flying. He got up and looked at the blond who had yet to move his hands from his pocket. "What the hell did you just kick me?"

Sanji smiled, "I am a cook by trade, why mess up my hands when I can mess up your face with my feet instead."

Chew would have attacked either Zoro or Sanji if it weren't for the fact that the shaking man still in front of Luffy sent a rock directly into his face. "Why are you worried about them when you can fight the amazing Captain Usopp."

"Little man you are going to regret that." Chew said advancing on Usopp.

"N…no I th…think it is you who will come…come to regret your decisions." The trembling human managed to stutter out hitting Chew with another rock before taking off. "HAHAHA! You will never catch me." Chew's eyebrow twitched and took off after the taunting fleeing human.

Arlong watched as Luffy burst out laughing, holding his gut as he bent over because he was laughing so hard. "Oh my God that was funny. (More laughing.) I…I've never seen…Chew get that mad b…before."

'What the hell? Where did this come from?'

Luffy looked at Arlong with energy and a challenge in his eyes, "Ready to get your ass handed to you?"

Arlong narrowed his eyes, "I am going to show you why you made a mistake defying me."


	7. Luffy's Fight for Freedom

So as per usual there is a fighting scene in this chapter and I apologize ahead of time for the low quality.

Also I know this is going up a little latter than I had originally planned and I apologize to those who have been patiently waiting. Just last Sunday I had such bad allergies that I literally slept all day. Monday I didn't feel like doing anything so I ended up cleaning and watching videos. And Tuesday I ended up spending time with a friend that I haven't skyped in like forever. So all in all my last three days were a little weird for me.

But other than that I hope you all enjoy.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

With a smirk the rubber captain replied, "Sorry but it is you that will be realizing your mistake. No matter what happens I will be victorious and you the looser." Arlong would have replied but Luffy leapt at him throwing a punch for his gut. Arlong dodged and Luffy landed in front of him, "Gum Gum Pistal!" The fishman captain blocked the frenzied attack of what looked like multiple arms punching in his direction.

When the teen stopped attacking he backed off with a smirk. Arlong looked at him with glare, "You are a fool boy."

"No I was a fool for believing that you would ever let me go, now I have dropped that title." The rubber teen smirked and dodged the teeth of Arlong, "Whoa, biting already, you should save that for later."

Arlong lunged again only for Luffy to jump over him. He turned to where the rubber captain landed to see the said captain looking over his shoulder with a huge smile. "How did you manage to hide your true self from me?"

"You thought I was going to let you break me? I had no choice but to hide it, because that is exactly what you would have done." The rubber teen answered with a cocked eyebrow.

"You misunderstand me, I find your original attitude to be entertaining."

"You are kidding me right? That is another thing I don't want you to do. I am by no means someone else's form of entertainment unless I am ok with it." Luffy smirked out, "So by all means go ahead and be entertained now because this is all you are going to see."

Arlong decided that he had had about enough of Luffy's lip so he started to attack the rubber captain in anyway to try and trip him up. But as life would have it, as Luffy was now made of rubber, tripping him was not as easy as it sounded. The boy had defiantly gotten better since he was a child. Even if he carried himself like a child it seemed like. It was a little more than irritating for Arlong. This was just not a Luffy that he was used to dealing with.

Luffy for his part was actually having fun. He had a huge smile on his face throwing taunts left and right, and overall being the person he truly believed himself to be. Now that he felt free from Arlong he felt on top of the world. Even if he were to die he would do so with the worlds' biggest grin as if he didn't have a care in the world.

After one of Arlongs' attacks Luffy almost fell into the water causing him to go from smiling to 'holy shit I am going to fall' in seconds and quickly darted away from the water just as Moo Moo burst from the water. Moo Moo looked at Luffy with its big eyes almost begging him to just give in. "No Moo Moo don't even, I just can't anymore. So either you fight me or you swim away."

Zoro was in the middle of his fight when he heard the name of the cow fish and he burst out laughing, "Wait did Luffy just call that thing Moo Moo? That is the best thing I have heard all day."

When the rubber captain got a close look at Moo Moo he merrily blinked in shock for a moment before he burst out laughing himself, "Oh my God! What the hell happened to Moo Moo?"

Sanji smirked with his fight with Kuroobi, "Let's just say he had the privilege to meet my foot when he tired to eat my hand when I was being nice enough to hand him food."

This of course made Luffy laugh harder as he struggled to dodge both Moo Moo and Arlong if a little sloppily. He by no means had the grace that he had at the beginning of the fight yet he still had his luck streak where he managed to not get hit once. The cow fish was defiantly angry to the point that he attacked just about anyplace Luffy would land, inadvertently running into Arlong every once in a while. "Wow you two are not coordinated at all."

Arlong had had about enough of this as he sent his fist through a wall causing Luffy and Moo Moo to stare at him as if he had gone mad. Although the rubber teen did have the decency to widen his eyes when he was the blade that Arlong picked up and crashed through the wall. "You see now Luffy you don't stand a chance."

"Actaully that expression was based upon the fact that I had no blooming idea that you had a huge freaking sword in your bedroom. Seriously how the hell did you manage to fit that through your bedroom door?"

"Al right Luffy I have had enough of your lip it is about time I had that taken away from you." Arlong growled out charging causing Moo Moo to go back into the safety of water and Luffy dodging as he jumped to the one of the roof tops.

"Oh come on Arlong you have a big sword and you manage to miss both Moo Moo and Me. Now that is a new level of sad." Luffy taunted jumping up to a higher roof top of Arlong Park to avoid being sliced in half. "(nervous laugh) On second thought maybe I should be careful on what I wish for sometimes."

Luffy giggled childishly when he jumped up and landed on the safe, non-sharp end of the sword. "Get off my sword you little brat."

"Sure thing." Luffy jumped off just as Arlong tried to fling the boy into the water behind him only to have the sword come up a little too face and have the same side of the blade that rubber teen had landed on target his forehead sending him backward to the dirt below Arlong Park. The captain fishman quickly got up and glared at Luffy as he literally rolled on his back because he was laughing too hard on the roof top.

Arlong leapt at him as anger set in his eyes. Luffy caught the movement in time to dodge but barely landing on two feet. The rubber teens' attention was drawn away when he heard one of his crew men grunt and fall to the ground. His eyes widened as he yelled out, "ZORO!"

Sanji would have run over to help him but he was unable to, "Damn it I knew he wasn't ready to fight."

"What do you mean he wasn't fully healed?" The rubber captain questioned as he was about to jump over to protect his first mate, who had gotten picked up by Hatchan, but he was however stopped when the non-sharp side of Arlong's blade met his stomach and sent him flying into one of the top floor rooms. Luffy groaned as he sat up from the impact, "Ok that wasn't fun."

Arlong appeared out of nowhere scaring Luffy slightly as he quickly dodged the blade about to decapitate him. "Well then I will have to start brining you more of that." Luffy gave a light growl as Arlong continued, "I have to say there could probably not be a better way to finish you off but in here."

Luffy took a quick look around and realized that he was in his room. 'Oh great the last place I want to be at the moment.' Memories came to him as hard as he tried to ignore them.

The captain fishman laughed, "Tell me Luffy how does is feel to be back in the one room I gave you?"

"Well I think you are a stupid ass for sending me up here because now I am just mad." All of the playfulness that had been in his voice previously was gone and now stood before him the all so serious and pissed off Luffy.

Arlong smirked, "What you don't like your old bedroom?"

"No I hate it and you." Luffy replied, sending his fist through his old desk.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago destroy the one placed I had left to go to, because if I had I wouldn't have had a reason to come back here." Was the rubber teen captains reply, destroying his bed. "I am no longer coming here ever again." Arlong lost it when he saw Luffy destroy folders of information. The captain fishman swung his blade in rage when he got the biggest shock of his life. Luffy had stopped the blade with just one hand, the only other hand that was not injured no less. The teen grabbed the other end with his other hand and sent a startled Arlong through the air for a second before he and his sword were sent crashing through the floors of Arlong Park.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Sorry for what seems like a quick ending to a fight. I promise I tried my best especially since I did a little better than I thought I was going to do.

Anyway till next time my wonderful readers, have a wonderful day.


	8. Freedom

The straw hat pirates watched as Arlong Park fell and crumbled to the ground. No sight of Luffy or Arlong coming out of the building as it crumbled. Nami tried to run to the building but Sanji and a severely injured Zoro held her back. "Nami what are you doing here you are going to get yourself killed?"

"But Luffy was in there. We have to help him." The girl tried to wiggle free from both of the males just as Usopp ran back to the opening filled with villagers.

"I thought you all were supposed to be in safety."

One of the villagers looked at him, "We were but we couldn't just let Luffy do this by himself. He has done so much for us already."

Then Usopp looked up to see the building had completely collapsed, "AHHHHHHH, what the hell happened?"

Johnny answered him, "Arlong sent Luffy into one of the rooms of the building. Next thing we knew folders were flying out one side of the building and not long after that the whole building stated collapsing. And Luffy is still in there."

Once the building settled the area went quiet waiting for the victor to show themselves. It felt like hours that they stood there waiting and was shocked to see part of the building move. What had emerged surprised them. Luffy was holding Arlong before he dropped him to the ground panting. He looked up with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face as he yelled, "WE'RE FREE!"

The villagers instantly cheered up and started yelling for joy, 'We are free.', 'Arlong has been defeated.', and 'Yes no more fishmen.'

Smiling Zoro stumbled back to a wall to lean against, 'That's right Luffy you are free. Now you can become the Pirate King.'

Sanji and Nami looked at each other with matching smiles and cheered with the rest of the villagers. Brayon ran over to Luffy and pulled him into a big bear hug, "You did it kid you defeated Arlong."

Luffy laughed out, "I'm free Brayon, I'm free."

"You're right you are." The former marine lieutenant pulled away so Makino could pull the rubber teen into a hug.

Some laughter pulled everyone from their cheer as they glared at the rat captain. "What a lucky day it is, I see that Arlong has been defeated. Now I will take the reward of all the treasure of Arlong Park and for Arlongs' head since none of you can do anything about it."

Luffy glared as the captain laughed, Sanji walked up behind the captain kicking him in the back of the head and sending him forward. This lead to his mens' confusion as they got their butts handed to them by a long shooter, a shoeless cook, a staff bearing girl, injured swordsman, and a very pissed off rubber pirate captain. The rat captain was still mumbling about something or what not as Luffy walked forward with the angriest face. Placing the straw hat on his head he pulled the marine captain up by the front of his shirt and getting in his face. "How about this I have a better idea you WILL clean up what the fishmen have done to MY HOME Island. You will put in one hundred percent effort to rebuilding Foosha Village, the valuables belong to my people so you will stay away from it…" The captain nodded as he tried to wiggle free only to be pulled in closer, "I'm not done yet because I want that damn folder back on the marine movements that doesn't belong to you."

"Yes what ever you say the folder is all yours." Once Luffy let him go the captain ran from him stopping part of the way away. "Just you wait you rubber pirate big things are going to happen, Luffy is your name right? I will get you for this humiliation just you wait you just made me mad you pirate." Then he swam as fast as he could away from the Straw Hat Pirates and to his ship."

Luffy looked up confused, "Wait how did he know I planned on being king of the pirates?"

Nami gave the rubber captain a look, "You are kidding right. If you never mentioned it to him then that can't be what he is talking about."

The pirates turned to look at Makino as she yelled out, "Let not keep this to ourselves the whole island needs to know."

Brayon stepped up, "Yea everyone get out there and spread the word. We. Are. FREE!" All the villagers cheered and ran out yelling various signs of their freedom.

Luffy looked at his crew happily, 'Freedom at last.' He joined in their laughter throwing his arms around both Nami and Sanji.

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

****_"Well well well, what do we have here?"_

_Archi and the rest of the town looked at the new arrivals, "Fishmen." Archi pulled on his marines hat and unsheathed his sword, "Rea, get Luffy home I don't want him to see this." _

_Luffy looked at him with large eyes, "Bu…but Archi was out there." _

_Brayon quickly grabbed Luffy before he could charge at the fishman, "You take that back. Rea is not a bitch." _

_"No Luffy it is ok." Rea said, "Yes I did burn it, now you can't have it and my husband dies with the very information you seek Arlong." _

_Arlong got in Rea's face Luffy started to get scared, "NO Rea!" _

_The shark man then stabbed the woman without warning. Luffy had tears come to his eyes as he screamed, "REA!" Brayon got angry and put Luffy down and charged the fishman leader. He didn't get very far when one of Arlong's crew slammed into him. Luffy stood there shocked as Brayon got beat up. Arlong walked over to give the final blow when Luffy jumped in his way, "Leave him alone." Luffy's arm stretched out and punched Arlong threw a wall. Luffy knelt next to the fallen guy, "Brayon are you ok?" _

_As Arlong walked away with his crew, the money, and Luffy screaming. "Brayon! Let me go, let me go." _

_Said captain chuckled, "Who do you think sent me to get it?" _

_Luffy's jaw dropped and he went still. "What?" _

_The green haired swordsman took a steep back when Luffy gave him a look of pure anger, "This is none of your business. Let me go Brayon you are hurting me." The ex-marine let go of Luffy forgetting that he didn't grab Luffy's right wrist. Before the man could realize his mistake a straw hat was in his hands and Luffy was gone._

opopopopopopopopopopopopop

Brayon looked at Makino then turned back to Luffy talking happily with his pirate crew. "Look at him Makino, his smile is back."

Makino had tears in her eyes as she took in the scene.

_Flashback _

_"Hey Makino have I ever told you one day I am going to be king of the pirates?" Luffy said in his childish voice legs swinging back and forth._

_"Oh is that so Luffy?"_

_"Yep and I am going to be the best pirate king the world has ever seen." _

_"Even better than Gol D. Rodgers?" _

_"You bet ya." _

_End flashback_

"Yea it is, it is good to have the real Luffy back. This village as has seen too much of the fake one. Welcome back Luffy." A couple of tears made it down her face, as she focused on the Luffy she had missed all of these years. "Look Archi, Rea your boy is back."

"About damn time I say." Brayon looked on proud as Luffy laughed at something the long nose one said, 'And this time Luffy you stay this way.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy looked back toward Dawn Island as his ship sailed further and further away a smile slowly took over his face. Finally he was free and he didn't have to worry anymore about his people. They were safe. 'Rea, Archi I may be a pirate but I will make you proud. Rest and watch me take the title of king of the pirates because nothing is standing in my way anymore.'

"Hey Luffy, where are we headed?"

The rubber captain looked up and away from his home to Zoro. His crew was gathered and waiting for his orders, "Do you even have to ask?" With his back turned to his slow disappearing village the touch of two hands on his shoulders caused him to stop. The hands squeezed gently before disappearing all together as Luffy turned around. With a big smile he turned back to his crew, "Head to the Grand Line men." His crew cheered as well as Johnny and Yusaku as the set to sail. Had Luffy turned back around he would have seen the images of Rea and Archi waving him off with proud smiles on their faces.


End file.
